


Work Experience

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Discorporation (Good Omens), Endless, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley is in an embarrassing situation.





	Work Experience

"Oh, _bollocks_ ," Crowley said, looking rather sadly at his body lying mangled in the road. It seemed that getting drunk and playing with traffic wasn't such a good idea as he had thought while still in the nice, warm pub. He prodded at his ribcage with an incorporeal toe. "Bugger."

"You really are dead," a voice said behind him.

Crowley turned and looked at the girl sceptically. All in black, spiky hair, tasteless silver jewellery –

"Get lost, kid, go conjure up someone else. I don't have time for you right now. Like you helpfully pointed out, I'm dead."

He hated these new-style amateur demonologists. The girl grinned cheekily.

"Why don't you come with me and see what happens next?"

Crowley thought her expression of irritation when he laughed in her face was pretty funny, so he kept it up for some time.

"Who d'you think you are, Death?"

"Well, yes."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Look, the only place I'm going is Soho, and what'll happen next is that I get a lecture on being sensible and get my body reanimated." He tried to prod his body with a foot again. What would happen if someone nicked the blessed thing, he wondered. That could cause all sorts of problems. What he should do was ring Aziraphale and get him to come here. It was a cheering thought, if he could actually touch his mobile phone. "Bollocks."

"Come along," the girl said.

Crowley smiled at her winningly. Modern girls had things like phones, and she could see him. He'd just ask her to ring Aziraphale. "Do you have a phone?"

"You're not going to be able to use it," she said.

Crowley pleadingly put a hand on her shoulder. Then he paused. His hand was on her shoulder. He could touch her. And she hadn't actually denied having a phone.

A brief tussle later, he was holding her off with one hand while dialling Aziraphale's number with the other.

"What's all that swearing?" Aziraphale asked, after Crowley had explained things in as least embarrassing a way as he could.

"The phone's owner," Crowley said cheerfully. "I stole it."

"Fine," Aziraphale sighed. "'I'll be there soon."

The girl grabbed her phone back and glared at Crowley. "You can't ring local numbers from this phone," she snapped. Then she looked at the last-dialled number, and went still and even more irritated-looking. "Oh," she said. She took a good, hard look at Crowley. "Oh. _You_ have been wasting my time." She turned and stalked off.

Crowley wondered if feeling guilty would pass the time till Aziraphale arrived, but really couldn't be bothered. It was easier just to put the girl right out of his mind. If Azrael wanted to take on students for work experience it was none of his business.


End file.
